Tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreir
by Queen Alai
Summary: Pan es una joven y hermosa muchacha de 18 años de edad. Su mejor amiga es Bra. Ahora ambas acabaron la preparatoria.. ¿y ahora? Pan y Bra trataran de convencer a sus padres para irse fuera a estudiar. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo logren? Aquí, una pequeña historia de sus vidas lejos de sus padres, los desafios que enfrentaran, y sobre todo.. amor.


**Tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreír.**

Prólogo: Pan es una joven y hermosa muchacha de 18 años de edad. Su mejor amiga es Bra. Ahora ambas acabaron la preparatoria.. ¿y ahora? Pan y Bra trataran de convencer a sus padres para irse fuera a estudiar. ¿Qué pasará cuando lo logren? Aquí, una pequeña historia de sus vidas lejos de sus padres.

_Disclaimer:__los personajes que utilizo aquí no me pertenecen, pertenecen al señor Akira Toriyama._

_Capítulo 1. ''Decisiones''_

-Ya estas lista Bra?- cuestionó una muy impaciente Pan, sentada en la cama de la habitación de su amiga.

-Ya deja de lloriquear, termino en un minuto- respondió Bra, peinándose frente al espejo.

-Crees que se enojaran al saber el motivo de la reunión?

-Por supuesto que no, nosotras bien les dijimos que debíamos decirles algo muy importante.

-Lo se, es que todavía no he hablado nada con mis padres sobre lo que queremos.

-Bueno ya que, ándale ya estoy lista.

Ambas amigas bajaron al salón principal de Capsule Corp, donde se reunirían a cenar los Son y los Briefs. Terminaron de arreglar los últimos detalles y luego de unos minutos, llegaron los invitados. Se sentaron en la gran mesa y comenzaron a comer.

-Bueno, y que tal tu entrenamiento Vegeta?- Pregunto un muy animado Goku, mientras devoraba una pata de pollo.

-Kakaroto, te he dicho que no hables con la boca abierta frente a nosotros, es desagradable- respondió un muy gruñon Vegeta. – y respecto a tu pregunta, si, sigo entrenando.

-Que bien! Alguno de estos días deberíamos entrenar juntos.

-Y bien Bulma, la receta del pollo relleno al horno es.. –hablaba Milk con Bulma.

-Bueno ya, escuchen todos, con Pan debemos preguntarles algo- exclamo Bra

-Emm si, bueno es que verán, papá, mamá, ustedes siempre quisieron que yo estudiase una carrera universitaria, y asi lo haré- dijo Pan mirando a sus padres, quienes la escuchaban atentamente.

-Si, esa es mi sobrina preferida!- exclamo Goten.

-Ya cállate tio- dijo poniendo cara fea -lo que quiero decir es que con Bra tenemos pensado viajar a La Ciudad Capital, para estudiar allí-

-Exactamente- agregó Bra.

-Y que piensan estudiar? Donde vivirán? Que comerán? Con quien vivirán? Como se..- respondió un exaltado Vegeta.

-Oye respira Vegeta, recuerda que ellas ya son grandes y pueden cuidarse solas- respondio Gohan.

-Pero como te atreves a decir eso insecto? No ves que aún siguen siendo unas niñas indefensas? –repondio Vegeta.

-Papá! Yo no soy una niña, tengo 19 años!

-Ya ya, Gohan tiene razón, ellas saben cuidarse perfectamente bien. Recuerda que la sangre saiyajin corre por sus venas. –exclamó Bulma.

-Pero que quieren estudiar chicas? –preguntó Videl.

-Pues yo quiero estudiar para ser Contadora Pública, y Bra quiere estudiar Medicina. –respondió Pan.

-Mmm es muy interesante, yo apoyo que las niñas quieran estudiar! –salto a la defensa la abuela de Pan. –y tu Goku que piensas?

-Yo? Humm nose, por mi esta bien, aunque son sus padres quienes deciden.

-Tiene razón S Goku –acompañó Trunks

-Por nosotros esta bien. –respondio Gohan.

-Chicas tienen mi apoyo y el de Vegeta. –respondió Bulma, golpeando en el brazo a su esposo, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Genial! –se abrazaron Bra y Pan. –Mañana mismo viajaremos a la Capital para inscribirnos en la universidad y buscar un apartamento.

-Pues iran sin mi. –respondio un enojado Vegeta.

-Que desconsiderado eres Vegeta, no te preocupes Bra, yo y tu hermano te acompañaremos.

[…]

-Cuidense mucho chicas, recuerden que cada 2 domingos iremos a verlas. –dijo Bulma

-Y sobre todo estudien chicas! –exclamó Videl

-Lo sabemos mama, no te preocupes.

Ambas chicas se despidieron de sus padres, hermanos, abuelos y tío, y partieron en avión hacia su nuevo hogar.

-Que ridículo es tener que ir en avión, sabiendo volar

-Ay y que quieres volar con todo el equipaje sobre tu espalda Pan?

-Mm tienes razón, pero aun asi es raro

-Estoy tan emocionada Pan!

-Yo también Bra

-Espero que hayan chicos lindos en la universidad jiji

-Tu solo piensas en eso verdad? Recuerda que vamos a estudiar..

-Tu siempre tan aguafiestas, recuerda que viviremos 4 años allá, algún amorío tendremos..

-Si lo se.

[…]

Lunes, primer día de clases.

Entraron a la universidad y buscaron sus horarios, acordaron de encontrarse en el patio a las 14hs, horario en que finalizaban para irse juntas a su departamento. Se despidieron y fueron cada una a su clase.

-Mm veamos, si allá esta la cafetería, y allá la biblioteca.. por allá debe estar mi próxima clase. –dijo Pan mientras miraba un mapa, buscando su salón de clases. Entro a su salón y se sentó en un pupitre individual. Pasó toda su primera clase sin hablar con nadie, solo escuchando al profesor; ya que ella y Bra habían entrado en la segunda semana de clase.

La clase acabó y Pan salió al patio, se sirvió su comida y se sentó sola en una mesa, deseando que Bra apareciera para acompañarla. Y así fue, al rato llego la peliazul.

-Aquí estas Pan, desde que empezó el receso te estuve buscando. Que tal tu primer clase? –dijo sentándose junto con su amiga

-Aburrida, no hable con nadie mas que con el profesor para decirle mi nombre.

-Oh, yo si hable con una chica, es muy amable

-Que suerte la tuya

-Anímate Pan, es la primer clase, pronto te harás amigos

-Ya que.

-Y bien cuéntame, algún chico apuesto?

-No me fije.

-Uy que amargada, mejor me voy a mi salón, ire a tratar de integrarme un poco. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Pan, suerte me voy! –dijo yéndose hacia su próxima clase.

-Genial.. déjame sola.

A los minutos, el receso acabó y Pan se dispuso a buscar su próxima clase. Caminaba por los pasillos buscando su salón, cuando a lo lejos diviso una figura masculina muy conocida para ella, pero no lograba saber quién era. Se acercó solo un poco para velo mejor, pero no lograba recordar. Observó por unos minutos y luego el chico (quien estaba de espaldas) se giró para verla. Inmediatamente al ver que la había pillado mirándole, Pan desvió la mirada.

P-Pan, eres tu? –pregunto el chico

Quien eres?

No me recuerdas?

Pues no, e-es decir s-si, pero no recuerdo quien eres.

Soy Uub.

Pan quedo en shock por un momento. ¡Pues claro! Ese pelicular peinado y ese color de piel único solo pueden pertener a el. –E-eres tu?

Pues claro que si, que grande estas Pan! –dijo el chico abrazando a Pan

Tu también estas..grande

Pues si, tengo 23 años. Tu que edad tienes Pan? –dijo soltando su abrazo.

Yo tengo 18

Joder, si la ultima vez que te vi tenias tan solo.. 12?

14 Uub, 14.

Jaja bueno eso. Que haces aquí?

Pues lo mismo que tu supongo, estudiando

Tienes razón, que estas estudiando?

Contadora Publica, hoy es mi primer dia

Joder que bien Pan!

Y tu?

Administración de Empresas, debería ya haber terminado, pero cuando empece con 19 años, repeti el primer año; entonces deje la universidad, y luego retome a los 21.

Wow, perdiste mucho tiempo amigo!

Si lo se, pero bueno! Aquí estoy, 2 años mas y acabo la universidad.

Que suerte la tuya.. JODER PERO SI ES TARDISIMO!

Maldicion tienes razón, me dejaran fuera de la clase. Donde es tu próxima clase?

En el salón 23, y tu?

Salon 26, vamos juntos asi no te pierdes.

Claro-

Corrieron a sus clases pero ya era tarde, había pasado 25 minutos y el profesor no los había dejado ingresar a la clase.

-Pues ni modo, quieres ir a por un café? Tenemos mucho tiempo libre hasta la siguiente clase. –propuso Uub.

-Claro, asi me muestras un poco la universidad.

Y asi lo hicieron, luego se despidieron y fueron a tiempo a su ultima clase, intercambiaron números telefónicos y quedaron en llamarse luego para conocer sus departamentos. Al finalizar las clases Pan y Bra se encontraron, y Pan le conto lo sucedido. Bra se entusiasmó mucho al saber que volvería ver a su amigo Uub.


End file.
